The Plagues
by LokiLaufeyson909
Summary: One shot. Evil!Thor Good!Loki Sequel to my "Deliver Us" parody I did. Enjoy!


**Ok, so I got some requests for doing a parody of the Plagues song from Prince of Egypt. Thank you to guest reviewer Midnight for this request. I hope that you enjoy it. Also, I don't own thor, Loki, anything marvel or prince of Egypt. Thank your for reading and please review.**

 _Italics= frost giant choir_

 _ **Bold Italics= Loki**_

 **Bold= Thor**

…

It was another day in Asgard, or so it seemed….

A chorus of Frost Giants filled the air, ringing throughout the land. In a haunting chant that bore warning to those who should hear it.

" _Thus, saith the Lord, thus saith the Lord, thus saith the Lord…"_

" _Since you refuse to free my people. All through the land of Asgard. I send a pestilence and plague into your house into your bed. Into your streams, into your streets, into your drink, into your bed!"_

People screamed as bugs began to crawl out from every corner, infesting the whole land.

" _Upon your cattle, on your sheep. Upon your oxen in your fields."_ One by one, the animals all fell down dead. _"Into your dreams, into your sleep."_ The melody of screams that followed were horrific. _"Until you break, until you yield. I send the swarm, I send the horde thus saith, the Lord!"_

At the top of a hill, a young man stood holding a scepter like object in his hand. He had bright, emerald green eyes and shoulder-length ebony hair that was blown back by the howling winds. Dark clouds filled the sky as he watched the city from above. His eyes were soon drawn to a figure watching him from a castle window. His brother, Thor. The man, Loki, looked up at his brother sadly.

" _ **Once I called you brother. Once I thought the chance to make you laugh, was all I ever wanted."**_ _"I send the thunder from the sky, I send the fire raining down."_ _ **"And even now I wish that God had chose another. Serving as your foe on His behalf, is the last thing that I wanted."**_ _"I send the hail of burning ice on every field on every town!"_

Loki had made his way to the city and looked about the damage. It tore his heart in two; to see these innocent people suffer was never his intention.

" _ **This was my home. All this pain and devastation, how it tortures me inside. All the innocent who suffer from your stubbornness and pride!"**_ His gaze flickered to children who were trying to hide from the destruction that was happening before their very eyes.

" _I send the locusts on the wind such as the world has never seen. On every leaf, on every stalk until there's nothing left of green! I send my scourge, I send my sword thus saith, the Lord!"_

" _ **You who I called brother, why must you call down another blow?"**_ _"I send my scourge, I send my sword!"_ _ **"Let my people go!"**_ _"Thus saith, the Lord!"_ _ **"Thus saith, the Lord!"**_

Thor's anger increased. How could Loki, his brother of all people, do this to him? The Frost Giants weren't anything important. They were monsters! They almost killed Odin after all. Why should he show them mercy? He wasn't mad at the Frost Giants right now, he was mad at Loki. If Loki had never washed up to their little outing, if Loki hadn't decided to help the suffering, if Loki hadn't run away, if Loki hadn't found out the truth, if Loki… Thor stopped. He was to busy blaming his brother when his blue eyes met the green eyes. _Loki_ had come. Thor angrily tried to walk away but it was no use. Loki would find him.

" **You who I called brother, how could you have come to hate me so? Is this what you wanted?"** _"I send the swarm, I send the horde!"_ **"Then let my heart be hardened and never mind how high the cost may grow. This will still be so"** He once more looked into Loki's sad eyes, begging for him to stop. **"I will never let your people go."** _"Thus saith, the Lord."_ _ **"Thus saith, the Lord."**_

" **I will not let your** _ **(my)**_ **people go!"**

The two brothers stared at each other. Unable to look any longer, Thor turned away in disgust as darkness settled across the land of Asgard. A tear rolled down Loki's cheek. He'd given Thor a chance and he still refused. Now, Loki would have to do what he hoped he would never have to do. It would soon be time for the tenth and final plague.

…

 **I really hoped that you enjoyed it. Thank you for reading and please review.**


End file.
